A Present From Mi(ka) to Yuu
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Ah, the holidays, where everyone comes together to celebrate and spend time with one another. And a certain raven haired boy has his own special way of celebrating with his boyfriend. Which consists of lingerie, sex toys, riding, and sucking certain areas like candy canes. Oops [Mikayuu]


Ah, Christmas. The type of holiday that gave an excuse to eat loads of chocolate and buy expensive gifts for loved ones. It was that time of year everyone would cherish and enjoy with the whole family. Especially Mikaela, Yuichiro, and the rest of their friends. Every time around Christmas, they would get together and have a small Christmas party. Nothing too special. They'd all open gifts together and bake holiday goodies or have Kimizuki bake holiday goodies while the rest sat beside the fireplace and chatted- whichever was good to them. However, this year was different. Unlike the last few years, Yuichiro had planned something _special_ for him and Mikaela. He couldn't wait until they were alone to put his plan into action.

"Enjoying the cookies, Mika-kun?" Yoichi asked from his place on Kimizuki's lap. Kimizuki had no problem with the brunette sitting on him, despite the fact the glasses wearing telephone pole looked ready to pounce on Yoichi and fuck him up against the table for everyone to see. Way to be subtle, Kimizuki.

"Ah, yes. Kimizuki makes the best cookies." Mikaela stated with a casual tone, unlike his usual cold one. When Mikaela first met Yuichiro's friends, he was untrusting towards them. Yuichiro assured Mikaela they were harmless and over the years, the gang proved to be quite lovely people indeed. Even so, Mikaela had always talked with his dull voice unless around Yuichiro. There were the few occasions the other's would hear Mikaela's voice hold some emotion to it, but that happened rarely.

"What about you, Yuu-kun?"

"They're alright… I'm surprised that shit face didn't poison them or something."

Yuichiro watched as Kimizuki tried to push Yoichi off him to get up and fight the stupid brat. It would've worked if Yoichi didn't give Kimizuki such a pointed glare that had Kimizuki's skin crawling. Yoichi could be a sweet angel but at times, he could be as scary as Satan himself. He could keep anyone in line with just a small glare. Yoichi leaned closer and whispered something in Kimizuki's ear. It went on deaf ears by everyone else but whatever was said left the pink haired male with cheeks flaming.

"Uh… where's Shinoa and Mitsuba?" Yuichiro found himself wondering, not sure if they were burning gingerbread or making out under the mistletoe. It happened to be the latter when Yuichiro turned towards the hallway. There were Shinoa and Mitsuba, under that stupid green plant with their tongues in each other's mouth. From the angle Yuichrio was in, it was obvious Shinoa had Mitsuba pinned to the wall while weaving a hand through Mitsuba's blonde hair that somehow got out of the usual pigtails.

"Get a room you too!" Yuichiro growled, rolling his eyes at the two females that clearly couldn't keep their hands off each other. At the sound of Yuichiro's voice, Mitsuba quickly pushed Shinoa off her with an angry blush, more than a little embarrassed. Shinoa didn't seem affected in the least, rather wrapping her arms around Mitsuba's waist and sticking her tongue out at Yuichiro.

"Yuu-san, you ruined such a nice makeout session with my lovely girlfriend. How cruel~" Shinoa said, no shame at all. Mitsuba nearly smacked Shinoa upside the head but stopped herself when Shinoa leaned up and kissed Mitsuba's cheek gently. Mitsuba made unintelligent noises as she stomped her way to the kitchen, Shinoa following behind. Shinoa kept pointing at Mitsuba's ass while giving a thumbs up to the rest of the group. To say the group was unimpressed would be an understatement.

"When can we open gifts?" Shinoa called from the kitchen, followed by a disappointed groan coming from Mitsuba.

"I guess we could do it now!" Yoichi suggested, earning nods and noises of approval from everyone around him. Shinoa practically skipped out of the kitchen, holding her presents she got for everyone. Eyebrows rose with suspicion, staring down the purple haired girl as she sat on the couch next to Mikaela.

"Should we even trus-" Yuichiro started before getting cut off completely by Shinoa, who had a teasing smirk gracing her lips.

"I got everyone sex toys~"

No; the answer is no. One simply doesn't trust Shinoa with presents or… anything for that matter. Shinoa snickered at the blushes and awkward coughs around the room. She couldn't wait for Mitsuba to open her gift. Nothing like a purple vibrator to spice up the evening, hm? Mitsuba entered the room with the look of, _'I saw this coming'_. While the boys, they just looked terrified. Shinoa passed around her gifts, smirk growing wider at the uncomfortable stares at the presents.

"So, who's first?"

"Mika-kun and Yuu-kun!"

"Yoichi and that telephone pole!"

"The brat and Mika, for sure…"

"Kimizuki and Yoichi."

A lot of bickering went around throughout the room between the guys on who got embarrassed first. Either way, they'd all be left shamefully aroused with the thoughts of using the toy they received on their partner. Shinoa hummed through all the noise, eyes flickering to Mitsuba who was equally as amused.

"I think," Shinoa yelled, getting the boys to shut up. "Yoichi-san and Kimizuki-san should go first~"

Mikaela and Yuichiro sent a winning grin over at the other two who in return sent glares back. It was now or never they decided. Kimizuki passed the gift over to Yoichi, a noticeable cough leaving his lips. Yoichi gave a side glare to his lover before sighing, knowing it was up to him to open the gift. With shaky fingers, Yoichi began to unwrap the nicely wrapped gift. Everyone was practically holding their breath besides Shinoa, who was leaned back against the couch watching without a care in the world.

"Oh! A cock ring! Exactly what I wanted! Thanks, Shinoa-san!"

That wasn't something everyone thought would leave sweet, little Yoichi's mouth. Everyone made it obvious when eyes widened at the big smile Yoichi had on his face. Yoichi wasn't even looking at them anymore, rather admiring the ring for the male's genitals. Yoichi mumbled to himself about using it on Kimizuki tonight, but no one heard. Except for the pink haired male sitting right beside the brunette. Kimizuki's face went an enticing shade of red and he coughed it off, pretending he heard nothing.

"Mika-san and Yuu-san, it's your turn!" Shinoa said, a teasing tone in her voice. Mikaela sighed, not even sure if he wanted to see what they got. Yuichiro sent a suspicious look over to the lavender-haired girl, who in return smirked. Shinoa's face had mischevious intentions written all over it. Mitsuba raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, honestly thinking Shinoa was just kidding about the sex toys. Yeah, she wasn't kidding.

"Do we have to open it now?" Yuichiro whined, earning himself a snicker from his friend . What surprised everyone was that Mikaela was more embarrassed than Yuichiro, the usually emotionless blond was actually blushing like a virgin. Yuichiro wouldn't admit it out loud but it was really adorable to see Mikaela going beet red over a sex toy they may or may not use. More likely they would end up using it, for Yuichiro was a teasing little shit.

"Yuu-san, just open it. I'm sure Mika-san wants you too~" Shinoa sang, leaning her head on her hands as she hummed in amusement. Yuichiro swore if Mikaela got any cuter he'd have to ride Mikaela right here and now. Though, Yuichiro held back. That was saved for later tonight. Yuichiro passed the box over to his flustered boyfriend, grinning in amusement with how Mikaela nearly squeaked when the box was presented to him. That asshole. Mikaela hated everyone in this room at the moment, opening the box as slowly as he could. Yuichiro sat back, focused on the items in the box.

"Oooooh, a ball gag and handcuffs! Perfect~" Yuichiro said, getting excited when he ripped the box holding the sex toys out of his frozen lover. Mikaela couldn't even speak right now, rigid as a board when he came to the realization on what was actually their gift. Shinoa snickered, watching as steam was practically rolling off Mikaela in waves. Yuichiro was too busy fanboying over the toys to notice, running his fingers lightly over each toy. This would make tonight's plans much more _interesting_.

"Now… What's my gift, Yuu-san?!"

"Your gift is the gift of me not kicking your ass, how about that?" Yuichiro snapped, Shinoa whined in disappointment. Yuichiro sighed, running a hand through his hair before tossing a small present over. Shinoa fist pumped, knowing the male was just playing with her. Mitsuba rolled her eyes, unamused by Shinoa's acting.

"Aww! It's the scarf that I wanted!" Shinoa stated, hugging said fabric to her chest.

"Well, yeah. Unlike _some people_ , I give normal, un-kinky gifts on Christmas."

"I could still make this kinky~ Ain't that right, Mi-chan?" Shinoa looked over at the female blonde, satisfied to find her girlfriend blushing. Mitsuba wouldn't even lie, Shinoa could turn anything into a dildo because the smaller female was just that brave. Curse her kinky as fuck girlfriend. Then again, it did have it's perks.

"Here you go, you kinky fuck," Yuichiro said, throwing a small gift to Yoichi. Yoichi grumbled about how he _wasn't_ a kinky fuck, to which Kimizuki mumbled that he'd beg to differ. The brunette smiled as he opened his gift, grateful the hot-headed moron even got him anything. Yoichi's smile brightened when he realized it was a gift card to his favorite bakery. The gift sharing continued to keep going until finally everyone got something from everyone. Yuichiro gave the last gift he had, which was to Mikaela. Mikaela's blush had just started going down until he opened the gift from his bastard of a boyfriend.

"L-Lingerie?!" Mikaela questioned, eyes going wide at the red lacy - _very sexy_ \- clothing in his hands. Yuichiro smirked, leaning close to Mikaela with a sexual look in his eyes.

"That's not for you, silly. It's for me… Later tonight when we're alone~" Yuichiro whispered in Mikaela's ear, kissing the lobe right afterward. Mikaela just couldn't get it easy tonight, huh? When Shinoa looked back over, she pouted when she missed Mikaela opening his gift from Yuichiro. Mikaela quickly slammed the lingerie back into the box, smiling nervously as if Yuichiro didn't just give him that. Of course, Mikaela lied saying he got this very cool leather jacket to which Shinoa wanted to see it. Yuichiro whistled innocently, telling Shinoa to lay off.

The rest of the night was a blur; well for Mikaela anyways. Yuichiro's words kept echoing in his head, and the way Yuichiro breathed it against his ear. Yuichiro knew just how sensitive Mikaela's and used it against him! How dare he? Mikaela didn't have much time to think about revenge until Yuichiro was calling him up to their room. Everyone had left after the party earlier so it was just Yuichiro and Mikaela. Mikaela grumbled, sitting up and heading upstairs to find his boyfriend. When Mikaela walked into their shared room, he nearly choked on air at the sight of Yuu dressed in that fucking lingerie he gave him earlier, while holding the sex toys they received from Shinoa.

"Hey there~" Yuichiro said, voice lower than normal. Mikaela felt a lump form in his throat, trying to swallow it down but finding he couldn't. Yuichiro looked way too sexy in what he was wearing, knowing red was the blonde's weakness. Yuichiro strutted over, a fake pout on those plush, soft lips.

"No response? I dressed up for you, Mika… The least you could do is tell me how sexy I am instead of drooling all over the floor~" Yuichiro teased, finger lightly running along Mikaela's collarbone. Mikaela had to pick his jaw up from the floor, not sure how to react to this. No matter how many times the two did this, Mikaela was always the one that blushed the most. Despite popular belief of Yuichiro being this cute, shy bottom, Yuichiro was quite the power bottom with a kinky - almost sadistic - mind. Not to mention Yuichiro was such a little cock slut, wanting either of his holes stuffed. He would often ride Mikaela anywhere and anytime. Mikaela didn't even have a say, sometimes.

"I-I'm just… Wow... "

Words weren't really working with Mikaela right now, unable to speak. Yuichiro only hummed, a hand pushing against Mikaela's chest. Mikaela didn't even realize he had been pushed backward until his knees hit the bed and he went down with a grunt. Yuichiro pushed Mikaela more on the bed, making the male take off _everything_. It didn't take long for Mikaela's hands to be handcuffed to the bedpost as well as that godforsaken ball gag to be strapped around his head. Yuichiro looked pretty proud of his work, eyes roaming all over Mikaela's restricted body.

"If only our friends could see what really happens behind closed doors~"

Everyone would probably blow their top if they found out it was Yuichiro being more dominant than Mikaela. Well, Mikaela did have his moments of pounding into Yuichiro some days but he was never nearly as much as Yuichiro was with him. Mikaela's surprised gasp was muffled by the gag when Yuichiro reached out and carefully grabbed the blonde's member. The raven haired male stroked Mikaela slow and rough, enjoying the way Mikaela squirmed beneath his hand.

"Now, now, Mika… Be good for me, okay~?" Yuichiro whispered, tightening his hand around Mikaela but slowing down the strokes. Mikaela whined, a choked moan greeting him when Yuichiro leaned down to lick Mikaela's ear. Yuichiro loved playing with Mikaela's pointed ears, taking enjoyment with the way Mikaela always shivered. Having enough of the teasing, Yuichiro slithered down Mikaela's restrained body, smirking up at the blonde when Mikaela was looking down with big dark blue eyes.

"Awwww, so cute~ You didn't think I wouldn't be taking your cock in my mouth, right? Oh, Mika… How cruel of you not to share with me!"

Mikaela's back arched when Yuichiro started playing with his balls, tongue lapping at them before slowly moving up. Mikaela kicked his feet a bit, sensitive as usual. Mikaela would often get embarrassed with how Yuichiro could rile him up so easily, but then again Yuichiro had a mouth that could practically make a screamer go mute. Yuichiro moaned at the taste of Mikaela on his tongue, unable to get enough of the sweet sensation. Yuichiro pulled back, hand pumping Mikaela while he moved his lips to suckle on the head of Mikaela's cock. Mikaela's muffled moaning became louder, a shivering whine at the end of them.

"You taste so good, Mika… I could have you in my mouth all day~ You look so pretty blushing when your cock is in my mouth…"

Mikaela screamed when Yuichiro took all of him into his mouth, bobbing his head at a pretty fast speed. Yuichiro was holding Mikaela's thighs apart, feeling how his boyfriend kept trying to close them when the pleasure became too much. Yuichiro swirled his tongue around the tip, relishing in the taste of Mikaela's pre-cum. Mikaela's hands were fisting and unfisting, not even attempting to talk around the ball gag. Yuichiro knew he was getting close just by the way his thighs were stiffening. Usually, Yuichiro would prefer to have Mikaela cum in his mouth but tonight, he wanted the blonde to practically lose his mind with mind-blowing pleasure and crying with release.

Yuichiro pulled off right before Mikaela could cum, kissing the side of Mikaela's member with a snicker. "Mmm… Mika, I want you in my ass so badly… I want to ride you until nothing comes out of those pretty pink lips."

Yuichiro turned around and pulled down his panties, presenting his lovely ass in Mikaela's face. Mikaela watched with lust filled eyes, whimpering when he realized what was in said ass. Yuichiro glanced over his shoulder, slowly pulling out the butt plug he had in him all night. Yuichiro had planned this since morning and kept the plug in just so when the two were alone, he could ride Mikaela without any preparing. Mikaela's breathing sounded harsher than normal, watching Yuichiro's hole glisten with so much lube. Yuichiro switched back around, straddling Mikaela's hips.

"Are you ready, baby? Oh, I bet you are… Just look how pretty you are with that gag on and hands tied. I might just not let you go so I can have some more fun with you~"

And then, Yuichiro was spreading his lower cheeks and sinking down slowly on Mikaela until the blonde's leaking cock was fully inside him. Mikaela was panting and moaning, hands trying to fight the handcuffs keeping his hands down. Yuichiro made a teasing 'tsk' noise, leaning down and moving his hands to Mikaela's chest to hold him up.

"Remember Mika, bad boys get punished~" Yuichiro sang, tightening around the length inside him. Mikaela choked from behind the gag, sweat dripping down his forehead when he felt the room temperature heat up. Yuichiro moaned loudly, beginning to bounce in Mikaela's lap. How was Yuichiro so tight? Those were the only thoughts running through Mikaela's head. Mikaela tried to buck his hips up to meet Yuichiro's only to be stopped when Yuichiro slapped his hands onto Mikaela's hips, efficiently holding him down.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mika~ Don't misbehave… Or do I have to get the cock ring?" Yuichiro whispered seductively in Mikaela's ear, earning a whine of protest. Yuichiro smirked to that, raising his hips until only the head of Mikaela's cock was inside before slamming back down. If it wasn't for the ball gag, the neighbors would've heard just how loud Mikaela had screamed. Yuichiro heard it loud and clear, despite it being muffled. Yuichiro decided he wanted to hear more of those glorious noises and repeated the action, earning sobs from Mikaela.

"Are you close, baby? Do you want to cum inside me? Mmm, fuck… You feel so good!" Yuichiro said sultry, the rhythm he once had was becoming sloppy with pleasure, moaning softly. He wasn't nearly as loud as Mikaela, but that only brought more pleasure to the raven head hearing his lover scream to the heavens. Mikaela had tears streaming down his cheeks, the over stimulation practically driving him wild. How he is still lasting remains a mystery. Each downward roll of the hips had Yuichiro striking his prostate which made him squeeze Mikaela oh so nicely. The two were seeing fireworks and all those pretty colours.

"A-Aha! Baby… Mika!"

Yuichiro was the first to come undone, climaxing all over Mikaela's stomach with a wanton moan. Yuichiro's orgasm seemed to trigger Mikaela's, the blonde crying out oh so loud as he released his load into Yuichiro's hole. Yuichiro shivered at the feeling, both panting afterward. Yuichiro pulled himself off of Mikaela's soft dick, Mikaela whining as Yuichiro did so. Yuichiro smiled, trembling as some of Mikaela's semen started leaking out of him.

"Wow, Mika. You came lots~" Yuichiro said, finally taking Mikaela's ball gag off. Mikaela looked thankful, heavy breathing easier to hear. Yuichiro almost laughed when Mikaela looked like this whole thing was over. Yuichiro leaned close, kissing Mikaela's confused little face.

"Awww, you thought we were done~ Night's still young and I think I didn't ride you enough. Only this time… I want to ride your face~"

It was going to be yet another long and sleepless night.


End file.
